


The Denial of Kings

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [37]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: There was a lot to entertain on the Reef as they waited for the next word of what the Wolves were doing. Today, though Spencer meets Xur before heading out.





	The Denial of Kings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Year** : The Far Future
> 
> **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Forsaken, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 14
> 
> **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki). Some Dialogue is taken directly from the source material. The quotation in this taken from Children of Dune book.
> 
> **Beta** : Grammarly

Spencer smiled and nodded at the first person that he saw. There was something very strange feeling about the Outpost at the moment. It had woke Spencer from a dead sleep. Spencer had not felt anything like it and so had got up, dressed and went to check on it. Jack was dead asleep in his room with S.P.O.T. resting on his pillow like a cat. Aaron was dead to the world and after their extended foreplay training session and then sex, Spencer wasn't shocked. Spencer was shocked that he was awake though.

"Reid," Petra said as she appeared as Spencer rounded a corner. She was not smiling which wasn't a shock given that she rarely did anymore.

Spencer was off kilter with her. They had trained each other to fight, learned to become good fighters after the Collapse as they became what they were. Spencer did not understand why her memories of him were gone or locked away. Mara had to have a good reason for it, and Spencer would ask her, one day.

"Petra," Spencer said. She had not asked him not to call her that, and he wondered if it was something of a memory that didn't get taken away. The fact that Mara and Petra were still lovers meant that things hadn't changed much in the centuries since Spencer had died but not being able to talk about his sister with her was vexing.

"You've been acting a little weird around me the last few days."

"You've never asked how I came to be a Guardian," Spencer said.

"No, that's your business. What does that have to do with how you came to be a Guardian?"

"Is the little place that does those sticky buns for breakfast still open in the main area of the Reef?" Spencer asked.

Petra's eyes widened and then narrowed. She nodded her head and jerked it back toward where Spencer had come from. Spencer looked around as they walked and while Petra kept on eyeing him, she didn't ask anything. The Reef was just waking up as they walked the halls. Guards were getting up and getting ready to swap shifts; vendors were getting their wares ready. Those who served food were already at work. Spencer smelled the sweet scent of one of his favorite breakfast treats before the airlock opened that took them to one of the more guarded areas of the Reef.

The little old woman who used to run it was not there and Spencer frowned at that. Still, Petra ordered them two of the breakfast meals, two sticky buns each as well as purple potatoes, eggs, and meat. Spencer smiled as Petra didn't even ask him about how he liked his eggs before ordering. It was precisely the way that he did order them. There were tables everywhere for the various places that served the people who had access to the area, but there was also a secure room. That was where Petra directed him after their food was ready. Spencer sat down in the chair that he usually did when he had eaten there with his siblings what felt like not too long ago but was, in fact, a long time.

"So how did you become a Guardian?" Petra asked as she picked up her silverware and started to eat.

Spencer speared a fried potato and popped it into his mouth. It was exactly as he remembered it tasting before. "I was one of the first Awoken to leave the Reef.

"You were one of the ones sent to look for the Prince," Petra said her eyes wide. She set down her fork and picked up her tea. She took a careful sip and set it back down. "I wasn't aware of who went on those missions. The Queen handled those herself. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you."

"For you, it's been a long time, Petra. For me, it's felt like the blink of an eye."

"No wonder the Queen trusts you and your lover. I'm just sorry that I never saw you in the Tower. The Reid family all but died out after the Collapse. What was left after that died in the first skirmish with the Fallen after that. You've found a new family though in your Hotch and your Jack. Even your team, as weird as it is."

"The ache for my family is still there. What changed in the Reef, the Outpost, overnight?" Spencer picked up his coffee and took a sip. It was his favorite blend; he would have to make sure that he grabbed a few bags of it before they left and at least one at the moment for him to brew in his room. Aaron had found a coffee maker that was Reef made somewhere or bought it. Hell, Uldren or Mara might have given it to him. This would make it all wonderful. The coffee pot was going to go home with him.

"What do you mean?"

"This place feels a little off. Like everyone is holding their breath to wait for something to happen before they exhale."

"I remember you now. The Seer. After we finish eating I'll introduce you to who arrived in the night to speak with Queen Mara and open his shop for trade. You might be interested in a few things that he sells."

Spencer nodded his head and wondered why someone who was a vendor would make Spencer feel like he did. Still, Spencer enjoyed his meal, indulging in another cup of coffee to drink with his sticky buns. Petra finished off her meal before Spencer and enjoyed her tea. All of a sudden she nearly dropped her tea.

"Damn, I ordered your meal and didn't ask how you liked your things," Petra said.

"You ordered my meal just fine. I would have corrected you. You might not have consciously remembered who I was, but you did in some way."

Petra nodded her head and finished off her tea. She stood up, taking her plates and all of Spencer's except for the cup that was in his hand. The mess areas, while better food than the Tower, were all take care of your own dish locations, which Spencer liked. There were a few restaurants like areas that were where the people eating were served, but given the way that they started, luxury like that was rare. When Spencer was done with his coffee, he got up to join Petra and found that she was holding two to go cups of drinks. She handed one to Spencer. Spencer eyed her as she was smiling, a genuine smile, and not one of the fake ones that she gave a lot of the time. Petra pointed out the direction they were heading which was back to the Outpost. There were new guards in places where the Queenbreakers used to be. Spencer wondered what would happen if it got out that he was the Queen's brother. Spencer had never asked about that.

"The main guards that watched Queen Mara, what happened to them?"

"The ones that were trusted to watch her person, who knew her secrets are the ones that were confirmed dead. They never made it free of the Reef at all. The Queen made sure they were hunted down for the secrets they knew. All transmissions inside of the Reef were watched, and nothing escaped that way either."

"Good."

Back out in the central part of the Outpost, Spencer watched as Petra angled them toward where a hallway was that led to nothing significant. As soon as they stepped through, Spencer gasped as he felt something pressing on his mind. He forced it out. He looked and saw darkness, deep darkness that moved. Spencer watched as it moved more, stepping into the light.

"This is Xur," Petra said.

"Do not be alarmed, I have no reason to cause you harm," Xur said. He walked a little more into the light, and Spencer saw that it didn't matter. He was still mostly darkness. "You are the one I was sent to find!"

"What?" Spencer asked. There was a mass of swirling something, almost tentacles of darkness coming from where the face of Xur should be, but the rest was still hidden in darkness, whether that was from the cloak that covered him or something else.

"He's of the Nine," Petra said.

"I think it is very possible that I am here to help you." Xur wasn't looking at Petra as he said it but at Spencer.

"Can I trust you not to kill him? The Queen summons me."

"Yes," Spencer said. He watched Petra leave before looking at Xur again. "Why are you here?"

"My function here is to trade; I know this."

Spencer knew that he wasn't going to get straight answers out of him.

"Then show me what you have."

"Sir," a voice said behind Spencer. He turned to look while Xur uncovered the table that had been hidden in the darkness. "The Queen traded some of your bounty money for the coins that Xur uses to trade things."

Spencer held out his hand, and a bag was placed into it by the female courier. It sounded like coins, huge coins that were not a standard trade item anymore. Glimmer was used more than anything. Spencer was still fascinated by Glimmer. Without looking in the bag, Spencer gave the courier a bow and turned back to Xur. Spencer saw that most of the weapons didn't interest him at all, but one did. There was a Sniper Rifle on the table. He walked over to it and picked it up. Aaron had trained him on them some. He looked down the scope and smiled at the detail.

"Once connected to your helmet by your Ghost, the radar you use to track enemies will pop up on the scope on the sight," Xur said.

"That's very nice. What else does it do?"

"Once the scope is activated, and you are looking down it, active camouflage appears over the person wielding it. Stolen Fallen Tech that the Nine have been able to add into the gun. Not all can handle it."

"Does it have a name?" Spencer asked.

"Patience and Time."

"I'll take it. How much?"

"Twenty three coins," Xur said, and he sounded almost excited.

Spencer counted out the twenty-three coins needed and saw that Mara had given him more than the amount needed for the last two bounties that Spencer and Aaron had turned in. He doubted that Glimmer was more valuable than the coins. Spencer eyed the markings on the coins. It was warm to the touch, even to Spencer's warmth and seemed to vibrate. Spencer slipped the coin back into the bag and hung it on his belt. He would look at it and study it more later. Xur waved for him to take the rifle from the table.

"You don't have other stock?"

"Weapons are unique, no others made."

"Well, okay. do stock swords?"

"Sometimes. Find me when I am next here. I'll have a sword for you, something pretty and worthy of you."

"I'm nothing much," Spencer said. He slung the strap of the rifle over his shoulder, it felt a little heavy, but Aaron would be able to wield it with ease.

"I have been given Awoken metal, Prince and I'll make sure a sword is made for you."

"Prince?" Spencer asked. He looked at Xur, but there was nothing there still. He frowned.

"The Prince's secrets are his own, but they are known by the Nine. You are safe, and I have your sigil, or the Nine does, this one isn't sure."

There was the sound of footsteps behind Spencer, and he turned to see it was another Guardian. Spencer nodded at the Titan who had in full armor and smelled of space. Spencer spared a look at Xur before he left. Spencer would keep that part of himself. He had a gift for Aaron that he thought Aaron was going to love. Hopefully, they could get some time in for Aaron to learn it before their next mission.

* * *

"The House of Kings is unique among the Fallen. They are secretive, dangerous. They hide in the shadow of the Cosmodrome. Waiting Plotting. If Skolas can bring the House of Kings under his banner, we're all in trouble. I'm game-" There was a burst of static over the comm connection to Petra. "Damn. I'm getting a lot of interference down there. Hold tight, Guardian."

Spencer looked around the Grottos as Aaron appeared behind him. Spencer felt his eyes on him and knew that Aaron was a little upset that they had been interrupted before Aaron could properly show his thanks for the gun. Spencer had a courier find Aaron as he was not in their rooms when Spencer had got back to them after getting the gun. So instead they had med at the firing range that was in the open air but had a shield around with oxygen inside of it. While they were there, Petra had found them. The Wolves were making their move on the House of Kings.

"Guardian, I'm losing you. Try to find the source of the interference and stop it." Petra's voice cut out again just a second before that comm channel closed as well.

Prentiss appeared to Spencer's left, and she pointed at where it seemed the interference was coming from. Aaron nodded his head in agreement.

"Skolas jamming signals with High Servitors." Variks's voice was perfect sounding and had not a bit of static in it. "Reef War tactic. Advanced warfare. May fool Petra. Does not fool me. I shall be your guide."

"Glad you have you here, Variks," Spencer said.

"Thank you, Prince."

Prentiss laughed. Variks, when he was around a lot of others, would call Spencer Guardian Reid but when it was just Spencer or Spencer with Aaron or Prentiss, it was always Prince. Spencer wanted to shove that word down Variks's throat. He was probably doing it because Uldren told him to.

"My Uldren wished me to pass on a message. Petra does not remember you because she is the Emissary between the Reef and the Tower. Not all Awoken who work for the Tower have morals. It protects her that she knows little."

"And at the moment I'm one of the biggest secrets that Mara and Uldren have."

"Agreed."

Spencer ran toward the opening of the ship and where the interference was coming from. He wanted to make sure that it was gone before Variks said too much more. Inside the ship, Fallen and Hive were fighting it out.

"That's new," Prentiss said as Aaron started to get set up at the opening of the cavern that they were in. It would be perfect for Aaron to play around with his new gun while Spencer and Prentiss worked on killing the rest of the Fallen and the Hive.

"Yes, I've had it hours. I'm looking forward to seeing what it can do."

"Boys and their toys," Prentiss said with a smile in her voice.

Spencer drew his Sidearm and waved Prentiss forward. Spencer got halfway through the room when he felt the power of the SNiper Rifle as Aaron fired it. The response that Spencer got he blamed Aaron for. Aaron had fired the gun once in the range and then kissed the hell out of the Spencer, promising much more. It was the only reason that Spencer got hard when he was going to be facing a battle.

"Motherfucker," Spencer said under his breath, but the comm caught it because Aaron started to laugh and Prentiss giggled a little.

"I'd holster that weapon for your own safety," Aaron said darkly.

"Asshole."

"It's flirting with threats," Prentiss said.

Aaron had the Servitor dead before Spencer and Prentiss could clear the room. Aaron joined up with them as they were taking out the last Hive, using his Hand Cannon to take out a Dreg that was hiding around the corner of the tunnel in the room.

"I was House Judgment scribe to House Wolves. Skolas was vicious, even for a Fallen Kell. I could not stomach his hate."

Spencer rushed through the tunnels and wondered where they were going to come out. He wasn't sure that he remembered being in these tunnels. They came out in the Refinery — that area Spencer knew.

"It is good to work with you, with Petra. All that all Fallen are not lost, yes? Signal close. Can you see it?" Variks asked.

"I can," Aaron said.

Spencer looked back at him and to see that he was setting up and Spencer looked where he was angled and saw the edge of the Servitor. Spencer knew that Aaron was patient, which was part of why he was trained as a Sniper. Tangled in bed together, coming down from orgasm, Aaron talked about some of the executions that he had done when the Iron Lords ruled. Aaron's job was to take out the Ghosts of the Warlords before taking the next shot to take out the Warlord themselves. Every time that Aaron talked about it, there was only a single thing that ever came to Spencer's mind.

"Two deaths for the Atreides. The second for no better reason than the first," Spencer whispered under his breath. Spencer hated the death of Ghosts, even those that were corrupt by their Guardian being corrupt.

"What?" Prentiss asked.

"Talking to myself. Let's go." Spencer rushed into the room to engage the Fallen and Hive so that Aaron could get his shots in and connect them to Petra again.

When it was just Dregs an Acolytes left, Spencer heard the explosion that a Servitor blew up. Spencer holstered his Sidearm and drew his knives. He rushed around a rock that a Dreg was running around. He sighed as the Dreg kept on running. Spencer chased it down, tackling it and stabbing it into the back to kill it. Aaron stepped up in front of him and offered a hand. Spencer didn't grab it until he was sure the Dreg was dead.

"You really hate it when they make you play...what did you call it? Ring around the Rosie?"

"I really do fucking hate it." Spencer bent down to wipe his blades off before he followed Aaron where Prentiss had mopped up the rest of the enemies. He smiled and grinned as she was running after another Dreg. "I swear they do it for fun before they die. One last kick."

Aaron laughed.

When there was no more red on the tracker, the three of them moved toward where they could hear fighting.

"Excellent! Whatever you did, your signal's coming through loud and clear now. Variks, are you with us?"

"Yes, yes, I am here. Kings will see Wolf pack as well. They will not be pleased." Variks sounded like he was having a little too much fun with that, acting like he had not been there all along.

"The Wolves are approaching an old command center beyond the Rocketyard. That must be where the Kings are hidden."

"Is that where this goes?" Prentiss asked.

"Yes," Aaron and Spencer answered at the same time.

"The Wolves are lusting for blood, and they want to destroy everything that the Reef is. At the Battle of Twilight Gap, the Devils, the Kings and the House of Winter joined forces to take on the City. The House of Wolves could have turned the tide for the Fallen, but my Queen interfered."

Spencer could hear the love in Petra's voice at that moment. The way that Petra worshipped the ground that Mara walked on but would fight her if need be. It was the same way that it used to be. Mara seemed like a cold bitch to the world around them, but they had all three learned that they needed to be strong to lead the Awoken after they had fought to live.

"Damn," Prentiss said as they entered the Rocketyard. It was like Hell with the Fallen and the Hive fighting.

"Up," G.A.R.C.I.A. said her voice strong even though she had been silent the whole time. "Left."

Spencer looked the way that she said and saw that they could indeed go up the short way and maybe bypass a lot of the fighting. Spencer waved the other two forward. He was the best at going up inclines so he would be best to go last.

"You are here to deny Skolas House of Kings. They will not know. And they would not care. They will try to kill you. Kill them back." Variks's tone didn't change, but Spencer had to hold in laughter at that one. "If Kings detected House Wolves before the attack, Skolas may have met his match."

"He's met it with us at least," Aaron said.

There were only a few Fallen at the top of the incline. Those were dispatched quickly, and then they were heading into the building.

"This is King's Watch isn't it?" Spencer asked G.A.R.C.I.A. as they started to climb up a set of stairs only to meet Fallen.

"Yes," G.A.R.C.I.A. answered as Spencer started to fire at a Dreg who was trying to hide.

"I'm detecting lots of activity from the command center. I think you dropped the Servitor jamming just in time." Petra sounded like she was busy, probably trying to track the Wolves to make sure that they didn't get behind Spencer and his team.

"THen up we go, the very top?" Aaron asked.

"Yes." Petra and G.A.R.C.I.A. said at the same time.

There were a lot of Fallen between them and the command center, and it was a long fight all the way up. Spencer felt his Nova Bomb inside of himself like it was another entity. WHoever was at the top was going to feel it, and it was going to be glorious. Spencer stopped when he rounded a corner, and instead of another set of stairs or a hall, there was just a large open room with what looked like an image of the Traveler hovering in the middle of the room. There were three Captains in the middle, each in a corner. Two were fighting the third.

"Who is there?" Petra asked.

"Paskin and Vekis Barons for House of Kings and Yavek for House of Wolves," G.A.R.C.I.A. answered.

"One each?" Prentiss asked.

"Yavek is mine," Spencer said, and before anyone could say a thing, he was going toward him. Spencer didn't think that anyone would stop him. He had bone to pick with all of the Wolves. Spencer drew his swords. He needed to get the little Fallen in that corner taken care of before he started to fight Yavek.

Spencer didn't focus on anything but the Baron in front of him. When his tracker only showed him Yavek as being around him, Spencer ran at the Baron and launched the Nova Bomb at him. Just as he was backing up to watch the Baron die he drew his Pulse Rifle and kept on shooting at him. When the Bomb finally dissipated, the Baron went with it; he was gone in the Void.

The sound of the attack of a Servitor had Spencer turning to figure out who needed help. Prentiss was over where the Servitor was trying to defend the Wolf Baron she was fighting. Spencer swapped to his Scout Rifle and started to fire at it. The Servitor focused on him and came toward him on the upper deck. The Servitor blew up before it could get to Spencer. Spencer checked on Prentiss, and she was holding her own as was Aaron who fired a shot and blew the head off of the Baron he was fighting. Spencer worked on picking off the smaller Fallen that were running around trying to defend their Barons. It didn't work though because just a few minutes later, Spencer heard Aaron's Golden Gun going off followed by the sound of Prentiss's Shadowshot. Spencer turned to where she was to help her pick off the new Fallen that had come running while she focused more on the Baron. All of them were tethered to the mass of swirling Void that weakened them slowly. One of the Dregs fell dead before Spencer could kill him.

When the Void disappeared, there was just the three Guardians left along with a lot of dead bodies.

The comm came to life again. "The Wolves are dead, and the Kings... well, they're still a danger to the City, but at least they don't work for Skolas. I call that a win. Come on back, Guardian." Petra turned off her end of the comms as soon as she was done talking.

"I hope that Rossi is still at the Reef," Prentiss said.

"Dave's there?" Aaron asked.

"Yes. We were talking about a few things when Petra sent someone to tell me to get ready."

"Talking is what you are calling it?" Spencer asked.

Prentiss picked up a bit of something that had fallen and threw it at Spencer.

"Don't worry, Aaron and I were headed toward sex as well. A thank you for me getting him his new toy. Maybe Petra will watch Jack."

"Spencer," Aaron said, and he sounded a little embarrassed.

"They all know we have sex, Aron. She was getting it on with Rossi or was about to so we are all a little sexually frustrated. Let's just get G.A.R.C.I.A. to get us the hell out of here and back tot he Reef so we can all have a happy ending." Spencer knew that he was going to pay for that, but he didn't care. He just wanted in bed, naked with Aaron, and if that got him moving quicker then that was all the better.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on Facebook, [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueen) & my writing page is [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueenlair).


End file.
